1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to conduit containment systems for cables, ducts and pipes.
2. Related Art
Electrical cables, fiber optic cables, gas pipes, water pipes can be delicate and subject to damage, or be hazardous under certain circumstances. For example, electrical utilities may repair damaged or failed electrical cables located in conduits underground. In some instances it may be necessary to place a high voltage electrical cable bypass on a road or sidewalk surface when, for example, pulling the damaged cable or trenching and installing a new cable is not feasible. A bypass may also be referred to as a shunt. In some instances, a bypass can be used to reroute a cable transmission around a problem area while repairs are made to the problem area. In many instances the bypass must be protected against external elements. For example, the presence of a bypass on open ground may present a hazard for motorists, bicyclists and pedestrians. Accordingly, a protective conduit may be used in an attempt to protect the bypass and/or pedestrians from tripping and falling over the bypass or from electrocution. A protective conduit may also be used to help guard the bypass against snagging or collision with motor vehicles. Another problem that a protective conduit may guard against is cable theft by preventing access to the cable.